


Broken Before Reunion

by Gaurweth



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB, Kurosaki You
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaurweth/pseuds/Gaurweth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chacha is left to pick up the pieces left behind by his friend and bandmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken (1 of 2)

**Title:** Broken (1 of 2)  
 **Author:** Liz ([](http://gaurweth.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gaurweth.livejournal.com/) **gaurweth** )  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** R?  
 **Genre:** Angst  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/You  
 **Warnings:** language, character death, alcohol abuse  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Word count:** 1,009  
 **Critique welcomed:** Sure.

Beer bottles covered the floor around his prone body as he lay on the floor. _How many did I drink?_ Still, it was only half what of should be there. A tear streaked across his cheek.

_“You… You, stop worrying so much. I’m fine.”_

“Liar…” He muttered to himself. If he was really fine he would still be there. His lover would be looking at him from the door frame with a frown on his face and worried eyes. You looked at the doorframe and prayed the nightmare would end, but there was no one there. The nightmare continued.

_“Happy birthday, Gaku!” Chirped Jun-ji as he patted the singer on the back. “Best party ever!”_

_You watched as the gang had a great time knowing everyone of them planned to get drunk, himself included, but couldn’t help worry about his friend who only got out of the hospital less than a day ago._

_“You, really, stop pouting,” Gackt laughed as he elbowed him. “You act like I’m going to die or something. You of all people know I know my limits… kind of.”_

_“Yeah, it’s the ‘kind of’ that I’m worried about. Gaku, you just got out of the hospital.”_

_“Oh shut up and have fun! It’s my birthday, You~”_

You should of took him home then. He should have just told his lover no, but instead he wanted to give him what he wanted.

_Instead , he rushed his friend back to the hospital not even an hour later and spent the rest of the night pacing and panicking in the waiting room praying to every deity that would listen to him._

The tears flowed freely now as he lay there staring out the window. Any other time he’d find solace in the moon, but now it only made things worse. He lost his moon and here this one glared at him. It felt like the moon was taunting him.

He wanted to get up and get another beer, but there was none left. Nothing could take away the pain that ripped at him.

A sound shrieked through the emptiness making You wince, but he didn’t move. The home phone rang five more painful times, each one slow and drawn out before the answering machine picked up. His heart broke more if it were possible hearing his voice.

“You’ve reached the Camui residence. I’m not home right now. Please leave your name, number and a detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.” _Beep._

“You? You, are you there? You, it’s Cha. You, it’s been a month and the guys are worried about you. I’m worried about you. “ A long pause filled the air. “Look, I’m coming over right now. Don’t do anything stupid…” _Click._

You let out a huff and threw an arm over his eyes as he continued to cry. How many times did he tell his lover not to do anything stupid? How many times did Gackt ignore him and risk so much?

_“You? What are you doing?”_

_“I’m lying on the floor… what do you think I’m doing?”_

_“Baby, get up… you look terrible…”_

_“Why do you care? You left me! You kept pushing, and pushing. I asked you to stop and you didn’t care! Do you know what it’s like having to look at your cold pale face, knowing I’ll never get to see you smile again? Do you know what it’s like watching them put you in the ground? Do you even know how hard it was for me not to stop them from putting the dirt on you? How hard it was for me to not climb into that casket and demand they bury me with you so I wouldn’t have to live through this pain?!_

_“You… baby, that’s a little cre-”_

_“I don’t want to hear it, Sato. I’ve only known you for more than half my life… Dammit you were my life and now you’re gone! There is nothing left for me here!”_

_“What about the guys? They need you…”_

_“I needed you!_

_“Baby, please don’t give up yet… you have to live…”_

_“The hell I do!”_

You woke with a start when the knock on the door turned merciless. The noise hurt his head more. _When did I fall asleep?_ There was more scuffling and someone was yelling. Finally the intruder found the hidden house key and none to quietly yelled his name loudly as the voice moved from room to room.

“Jesus, You!” Chacha scrunched his face from the stench of alcohol and body odor as he lifted the broken man. “My God, You, pull yourself together…” He dragged his friend to the bathroom to wash him not only because he needed a shower, but Cha really didn’t want to deal with the smell any more than he had to. It worried him to see You in such a daze. The man didn’t even fight him. All You did was groan if something hurt his head. Otherwise it looked like he’d given up on living.

“You, come on, snap out of it…” He wasn’t surprised when You didn’t respond. Once he dressed You back up and made him lay on the couch he looked around. He wanted to put him to bed, but the bed was covered in shattered glass. The whole house was a mess. It was as if the mess in the house, the broken mirrors, glass, figures, vases and the like were a direct representation of just how broken the man on the couch was. “I need to get you out of this place…”

You laid there still not really sure how he got to where he was or why Chacha was even there. All he knew was he wanted another beer. He wanted wine too, but that was _his_ wine. He didn’t even notice his friend making phone calls.

All he wanted to do now was just fade… fade away and never wake up. What point was there in waking up if his heart was gone?

~~~  
Author's Notes:  
~ This is my attempt at a non-one shot  
~ Holy wow I finished this in one day AND got it posted.  
~ Comments are loved, but never required.


	2. Reunion (2 of 2)

**Title:** Reunion (2 of 2)  
 **Author:** Liz ([](http://gaurweth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gaurweth**](http://gaurweth.livejournal.com/))  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** R?  
 **Genre:** Angst, Fluff, Humour  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/You  
 **Warnings:** language, character death, hints alcohol abuse (maybe?)  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Second part to [Broken](http://gaurweth.livejournal.com/129572.html).  
 **Word count:** 1,214  
 **Critique welcomed:** Sure.

You laid on his bed weak from old age and listened to the sound of insects chirping through his open window. _Just how long has it been since you left me?_ The night air was cool and inviting drawing a smile from the lips thinned with age.

_A month passed since Chacha rescued You from the dungeon that was once his friends’ castle and home. He watched his stick of a friend and sighed. Nothing he could do made You smile anymore. Cha was at his wits end._

_“What do you think I should do?” He hissed into the phone. “I mean he only eats if I make him. It’s like taking care of a corpse…”_

_“Dude, that isn’t even funny.” Ju-ken chided._

_“Sorry, I know… I just…” He let out a frustrated sigh. “I knew if either one of them lost each other it would be bad, but Jesus I didn’t know it would be this bad. It’s been two months and nothing we do does anything. I’ve had to hide all my alcohol.”_

_“I don’t know. Can’t we just send him to some therapist?”_

_You knew they were talking about him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to do anything. He couldn’t even feel angry that they’d moved on. In the very back of his mind he knew they didn’t get over his lover’s death, but what did it matter? He was never going to hear his Sato really laugh or see his smile. He wasn’t going to be able to hold him in his arms. The giggles and special moments between them in the privacy of their bedroom were lost._

_“I refuse to say we lost him. There has to be a way to bring him back.” Cha groaned._

_“Unless you have a spare Gackt somewhere in that closet of yours, it’s not going to be easy.”_

_“My turn to say not funny…”_

The memory made him chuckle as he opened his eyes to stare at the moon. Looking back on it now he could hardly believe he acted that way. He no longer felt mad at the moon – it wasn’t his moon, but it was just as gentle with its soft glow.

_A sharp barking pierced his eardrums and he felt a weight on his chest making him groan. When his eyes opened he was faced with a familiar mass fluff of white fur and a smug smile from his fellow guitarist and source of his current torture._

_“Time to wake up. Eneru needs to be walked.” Cha cooed._

_He bit his lip trying to hold back the tears feeling both happy to see Eneru and betrayed. How could they do this? He was in no condition to take care of Eneru. It was the main reason he asked Gackt’s sister to take the pets. Yet there was Eneru with a happy expression and every so often his face would be assaulted by a wet tongue._

Another tired chuckle passed his lips. _Was that when I let myself live? Little En-tan… He was a good dog… our baby._ His thoughts were interrupted by a small breeze. His body shivered making him ache.

_“Now, I didn’t pick anything up because I didn’t want to be accused of throwing away something precious…” Cha warned his friend as he unlocked the front door._

_When the door was opened You nearly choked from the memories and fell to his knees. It’d been six months since Cha had dragged him out of there._

_“Maybe this was a bad time-“_

_“No… it’s okay Cha. I have to do this.”_

You gripped the worn yellowed paper tighter. The ink had all but faded by now, but that was okay. You knew what it said. He knew it by heart. He found it that day after going through their things – _his_ things – it was wedged between a stack of papers by the piano You knew never to mess with. Some things were just not worth incurring the wrath of Satoru. If the guys had ever seen it, they would have thought the wrath of Gackt was a joke. He let out another small chuckle before it turned into a fit of harsh coughs. 

It was his song. The song Gackt wrote for You. It wasn’t like the others. No, this one was meant to be just theirs, and even in its incompletion it was what kept You alive all these long years.

_“What took you so long? Whatever happened to following me into Hell?”_

_“You told me to live, remember?”_

_“I didn’t say you had to out-live the guys, jeez You.” Satoru pouted._

_“Hey, Jun-ji is still alive. What if he needs me?” He let out a chuckle and winked at him._

_“Nice try, smart ass. Jun-ji is not going to need your wrinkly ass so come back to me, please?”_

_“All you had to do was ask.” He smiled and reached for his lover’s hand. “Don’t you ever leave me alone like that again.”_

_“Oh shut up and kiss me already~” Satoru smiled before he was pulled into a loving kiss made wet from tears of joy. It didn’t matter who was doing the crying. He had his You back._

~~~

It wasn’t until the next morning the body was found. Not many were left to attend the funeral and even fewer stayed behind after the ceremony. 

An old man stood at the headstones left mostly unmarked.

“Hey You, you did it. You made it to be an old man. They say they found you with a smile. They said you died peacefully. Didn’t think you’d make it this far, honestly. Proud of you, buddy.” He let out a small chuckle and ran a hand through his bright orange hair. “Dyed my hair again. My kids think it’s stupid, but like I give a fuck. The day I accept I’m old is the day I lose that bet to that ass of a man we all missed.” 

Jun-ji looked at the headstone beside You’s. “Yeah, that’s right you asshole I’m so going to win this.” He let out of laugh before it faded then sighed.

“Look guys, I miss you both, but if I don’t visit the other guys before sundown I’m in for one hell of a beating in the afterlife. I’d be afraid of you two, but you have a lot of catching up to do. If you’re lucky, maybe Chacha won’t walk in on you guys.” He winked at the headstones and gave them a small wave. “Well, I’ll be seeing you guys soon. Don’t forget to save me a spot next to some hot babe.”

_Cha looked over at the two reunited love birds after Jun-ji left and frowned. “Oh hell no. There is no way I’m putting up with_ that _in the afterlife. Don’t you two think I’ve had enough?”_

_Gackt laughed and patted the old man’s shoulder. “I can’t help it if you walk in on us~ Pervert.”_

_You chuckled and pulled his lover into a kiss before they broke it laughing at the exasperated cry from the other man._

_“That’s it! I’ll be with Ju-ken!” Cha huffed before disappearing._

_After their laughter died, You pulled Gackt into a loving embrace and kissed him gently. “It’s good to be home.”_

_~~~_  
Author's Notes:  
~ This is my attempt at a non-one shot and it was to my surprise a success. Broken was part one and Reunion was part two.  
~ I had a hard time writing this one and was sorely tempted to abandon making Broken a non-one shot, but I did it. (^^;) (If I didn't have something by Sept. 5th I was going to drop it.)  
~ Holy wow I finished this AND got it posted.  
~ Comments are loved, but never required.  
~ Thank you to everyone who's commented on my other fics! It really means a lot to me!  <3 


End file.
